


pre: life is a quinque-y roleplay

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :O, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a bit of a rough draft for my TG hs AU, Kaneki is the new literature teacher, and he has to deal with Ayato's shit. new fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3274790</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo if anyone would be interested in beta-ing this for me i will cri evrytim  
> edit: I am discontinuing this fic due to the fact that I hate the writing in it, so I'll call this a rough draft. You can find the new fic on my profile: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3274790

“Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap” His foot smashed against the cheap linen floor, daring it to crack. His pencil dug into lined paper, mauling the graphite. His earbuds were plainly visible as well, blasting out loud screamo music as the boy silently sang aloud. Another tap on his shoulder.

“Ayato. Ayato. A-Y-A-T-O.” The man turned and ripped the headphones out. “HEY FUCKFACE.TURN DOWN THAT EMO GARBAGE.” The stark blue eyes flew open. The shit eating grin widened. “Don’t talk down to me like that, or I’ll kick your fatass into next week. It’s not my fault you’re older than the damn teacher and still can’t get a decent grade.” His smirk widened, showing his canines. “At least I have the confidence to know that I can fail, take drugs, ruin my parents lives and end up on the streets eating rats for protein and still have a better fucking future than you.” Sausage fingers grabbed the eighteen year old’s hair, nearly pulling him off the ground as he brought Ayato nose to nose with him. “Shut your damn mouth, cock sucking brat!” He aimed a punch straight for the other’s stomach, which he barely dodged. He then retaliated with a swift kick to the man’s beer belly before somehow landing neatly on the floor. The man collapsed on the ground, grabbing his stomach, heaving and looking as if he was going to vomit up a liter of Mountain Dew and Doritos. He rolled around, groaning and trying to stand back up. It’s not like this neckbeard was an awful guy, in fact, if you asked him he would probably say he was a very good guy. Ayato just had this way of getting on everyone’s nerves, pushing them and pushing them until they fell straight down the rabbit hole. This was the second time today, the first one was in AP Chemistry, where some dumbass asked if female and male animals were different species. Ayato's brawls had become so common throughout the school, the rest of the class barely looked up from their syllabi. However, the new teacher wasn’t so calm. The pale haired young man slowly walked closer to the brat's desk.

“Mr. Kirishima. You have ten seconds to come up with a somewhat intelligent explanation. We. start. now.” The smirking boy calmly waited, the seconds ticking away. “5,4,3,2,-” “Oops. My foot slipped.” His grin slowly shrunk as he saw the steely grey look in his teacher’s eyes. The paler man smiled, checking his silver watch and cracking his fingers menacingly. “You don’t seem to have anything important next period..actually, If i recall, lunch is fourth period, and you’ll be alright with skipping that, hm?" his grin stretched at the glare Ayato was giving him, "Good to hear.

” Ayato’s smile grew as he innocently placed his hands over his mouth and looked up at the teacher. “I’m so, so sorry Mr. Kaneki...oh how will I ever make it up to you, misbehaving on my first day.” He popped his gum, pulling it out of his mouth slowly before sucking it off his fingers suggestively. “How naughty of me,” Ayato groaned and stuck out his tongue, putting his feet on the desk and listening to the slow ticks of the clock. He glared at the white haired teacher, trying again in vain to draw his attention. Kaneki was reading a dull book, eyes glued to the page, nearing a feverish manner. Ayato sighed again, wiggling a pencil in his face before throwing it at Kaneki’s head. The teacher easily avoided it without looking up from his book. The boy groaned again, tilting back his head and showing off a pale neck covered in purple bruises. “This is so fucking boring!” The teacher turned the page. _Fwip_ “You’re like 19 how the hell are you a teacher?!” _Fwip_ “And why literature, of all things?” _Fwip_ “God what do they pay you here, minimum wage?” _Fwip_ “PAY ATTENTION TO ME!” SLAM. The book hit the desk as the white haired man stood up slowly, eyes boring into Ayato with a steely intensity. He continued walking at a painfully slow step, swaying a bit. “Hey-hey! Get away from me, creepy old man-” “Shut up, I’m talking.” The arrogant boy closed his mouth in an irritated expression, his cheeks slightly flushed at being ordered around. _Hell, this guy was barely even an adult, he can’t boss me around like I’m some kid!_ He especially hated the smile that grew on Kaneki’s face, as if he enjoyed pushing him around. He pressed a finger to Ayato’s lips. “Just like that.” The darker boy opened his mouth, ready to bite off the damn finger, just as it was pulled from his lips. “So eager you can’t keep your mouth off me? And you called me creepy.” Kaneki smiled, then smirked, and then laughed. It was a quiet, soft sound, more like a chuckle than anything else. Ayato was surprised angels didn’t descend from heaven, and sing along until their voices cracked in two. He then imagined how he would beat up each and everyone of them. Break the halos in two, rip off the wings, it would be one sick story. ‘Hey, I’m Ayato, I kick angel ass.’ 

"Hey. Hey." Ayato felt a hand in his hair, gently pushing his head back and forth. He subconsciously leaned into the touch,  sighing contently. "Wake up. Hey. Wake up." The calm monotone was a pathetic alarm for the sleeping teen. He continued pressing his head into the other's palm, taking tiny sleeping breaths every now and then. _I wonder what he's dreaming about._ The fair haired teacher thought to himself. _He looks so peaceful..._ Kaneki quickly kicked the chair out from under Ayato. The boy tumbled to the ground in an ungracious lump. "What the fuck old man?! You trying to kill me?" Kaneki simply pointed at the door. "Lunch is over, go to fifth period." Ayato groaned and laid back on the ground. "Nahh can't you just, I don't know, write me an excuse or something? You know, cause you love me so goddamn much?" He sniffed childishly before rolling onto his side and picked at something on the floor. Kaneki calmly walked over to him, and picked him up, holding his arms in place so he couldn't hit him. "Hey!Hey-how the hell are you so strong? Let go of me let go-" Ayato bit Kaneki's finger, and was about to sprint away when he realized that his teacher had barely flinched. The darker one was then placed cautiously outside the door, turning around only to be greeted with a sharp slam.

“Ayato Kirishima, please come to  meet Mr. Ken Kaneki in the library, right now.” An obnoxious hall monitor was instructed to walk him down the hall towards the library. She was smiling slightly, probably amused with the thought that she got to watch over the big bad Ayato. “I have no fucking clue what he wants. No fu-ucking clue.” He sighed and glanced over at the girl. She had this odd, nostalgic air about her, as if Ayato knew her from some place or some life. “H-hey..Hey!” He remembered where he knew that girl, with the telltale caramel hair, the bob cut, even the clover pin. “Hinami! Is that you?” The girl turned to meet his eyes, smiling distantly. “I was wondering when you would notice, Kirishima.” Hinami Fueguchi. Now that was a name he hadn’t heard in a while. The two grew up on the same street, playing together as kids. Ayato was a rather wimpy kid, always afraid of something or other. Hinami was shy as well, and that’s what really brought them together. All throughout Elementary school, the two were never alone. They were always sitting off to the side, talking about whatever elementary schoolers talk about. Pokemon and shit. Then, after Ayato’s mother left, his father could no longer afford the two story house's morgage. What was left of the Kirishimas moved into a five room apartment. Hinami went to a private middle school, and Ayato went to the local public school. They still tried to keep in touch, but middle school wasn’t a very easy time for either of them. Both of Hinami’s parents were hospitalized by an awful car accident, leaving her to live with a kind relative for the time being. Ayato’s father became an alcoholic, desperate to forget his ex-wife and the depressing shifts he had to take to support the family. It was the most pathetic event Ayato had ever witnessed. His sister Touka was always there to clean up his vomit and pat him on the back though. Her undying respect for him was what really drove Ayato up the edge. “What are you doing here? I thought you went to private school!” Hinami smiled sadly. “I had to drop out. After the accident,we didn’t have enough to pay for it.” Ayato stopped. “What accident?-’’We’re here.” Hinami pointed at the library doors. “Catch up with you later, huh Kirishima?”


	2. the cliche increases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of kirishima fluff u will choke

   "Ughhh just hurry up you old fart. Get to the point!" Kaneki had been monologuing for the best ten minutes, explaining the importance of reading books with explicit and realistic gore. "The point is, Mr. Kirishima you have decent grades across the board, the only exception being literature and...the Arts? I am not going to even get into that." He shook his head in a mock tragic expression, frowning slightly. "You want me to get to the point? The point is, as corny as it may be, I need you to read more. We'll meet after class or during lunch. We can go over all the words you don't understand, A-ya-to." The older man patted Ayato's head with each syllable, blatantly ignoring the borderline murderous vibe he was giving off.

   The paler male went on to explain the tutoring syllabus and all the books the two were planning to go over. Ayato kept his eyes trained on his white tank top; picking lint of the obscure design emblazoned across the front of his chest. His mind was blank and his eyes were glassy; it was evident he wasn't paying attention in the least. Kaneki continued talking, but he had also began to run his eyes up and down Ayato's body. The sleepy look in his eyes, the way his head bobbed up and down ever so slightly, the sleeved hand on his ear, and the messy hair that had probably been brushed and styled to look effortless.

   "And that is why I have decided to assign you your first book right now." He seemingly vaporized behind Ayato, gently pulling the boy's hand away from his head. "Are you listening, to me, hm?" He stroked his dark hair softly, and leaned in closer to Ayato's ear, whispering lowly. "Not paying attention to your teacher? What a naughty little school boy..." He could feel his hot breath on the shell of his ear, before an obnoxiously angelic chuckle broke out. "What the hell old man?! That's sexual harassment, you shitty pervert!" Kaneki stopped laughing and calmly took his seat once more. "That was not sexual harassment, please don't use that word unless you are being absolutely sincere." He sighed once more and slid a book to Ayato. "Anyways here's your book, I need you to skim through it enough so we can go over it tomorrow." He was met with another glare before the teacher dismissed him.

  Ayato was walking home, lazily toting his backpack over one shoulder. Drearily looking at the overcast sky and yellowed grass, Ayato closed his eyes and took in the crisp, winter air. He breathed out, relishing in the white puff that escaped his lips. He then came back to reality, grumbling to no one about the cold and tightly wrapping his purple scarf around his neck.

   "Nice scarf, fag!" He rolled his eyes, swearing at his shitty luck. Of course, after a crappy day he gets to come home to his crappy neighbors. "What the hell do you want, Naki? Can't you just fuck off? You're like five years old." The fair haired boy glared and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his troll face shirt. "I'm fucking twelve!! You're so stupid and blind and-" he took a deep breath. He then began hacking and coughing. "You're so..so..GAY! HA!" Ayato smiled and got in Naki's face. "Guess what, you little shit?" He bent down, getting closer to the paler one's ear. "W-what..?" "I. Am. Gay." The middle schooler screamed and ran right back into the apartment complex, yelling the whole time, "DON'T INFECT ME WITH THE GAY! FUUUUUUUU!"

   "I'm home." Ayato mumbled quietly, mainly because there was no one else home beside him. Touka usually had some after school activity, and Daddy Kirishima was busy working wherever the hell he made money. The blue haired male walked into his room, taking in the prison like colour and dull atmosphere. He dropped his bag down sloppily and threw off his black jacket. The article landed on the small bed, which then crunched under Ayato's weight as he sat on it. He groaned loudly and grabbed his own face, tired as fuck. "I wanna sleeeep!" He said to no one in particular. He then kicked off his jeans and tossed them somewhere or other. He groaned again, and rolled over, making himself into a little caterpillar in the sheets. He continued snuggling into the blankets and rolling around until he was hot as an oven. "Whoop. I'm fucking stuck." Ayato wriggled around, trying to get out of his cotton prison. He inched his way to the door, trying to get into the hallway. Suddenly, the door flew open.

   "What the hell are you doing. Ayato. What. The. Fuck." Touka Kirishima was standing in the door way, wearing a sweaty sports uniform of some type. Ayato tried as hard as he could to wriggle away from her, escape her, something-anything! He turned around to see her backing out into the hallway. "GOOD. STAY RIGHT THERE, MOTHERFUCKER." Ayato continued to try and untangle himself from the sheets, wriggling all over his floor. "3,2,1...INCOMING!!" Touka ran and jumped right onto him, falling straight into the immense mound of surprisingly fluffy blankets Ayato was covered in. "TOUKA WHAT THE FUCK?" The blue haired girl tackled and pinned him to the ground effortlessly, the blankets had him tied like a straight jacket. "Ayato...you know what I'm going to do now.?" An evil smile grew on Touka's face. Ayato visibly trembled. "Touka. Touka no." "Alright, I guess you'll just have to stay in that blanket and overheat to death. Bye, little brother." She got up, walking away in a painfully slow manner. "Unless..you're willing to do as we agreed on, hm?" Hate. Anger. Shame. All these emotions were running through Ayato's mind as his sister combed her fingers through his hair. "You have such soft hair, Ayato~" He growled. "Cut it out with the teasing! Just-just finish this torture up already." Touka giggled and continued brushing his hair. Ever since Ayato bought this damn headband, Touka's been convinced he secretly loves having his hair played with, like when they were kids. Touka had always loved doing other's hair, as well as having a natural talent for it. She brushed his hair until it was even and parted on both sides. "Kay Ayato, close your eyes..." Before he could reply, she grabbed his scarf and tied it over his eyes. "H-hey?! What the hell, Touka-!" She bit her lip to smother her giggles as she split his hair in two and tied the end with ribbons, giving her brother a set of twintails. She then took the blindfold off with quickly, the clothe hitting Ayato and stunning him for a second. "TOUKA? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??" The older sibling burst out laughing and collapsed on the floor, bringing her hands over her mouth to try and break herself out of the giggle fit. "A-Ayato-ah you look so cute!" She sprung back up, an evil expression in her eyes. "Can i do your makeup too?" "NO NO NO TAKE THEM OUT TAKE THEM OUT!!" Touka sighed and held up her hands in defeat. "Fine..stay still now.." _Click_! Touka snapped a picture on her cell before sprinting away from Ayato as fast as she could.


	3. relocating fic

hi! I have decided to continue this fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3274790)

It is in the exact same universe, with the same general plot. I am doing this mainly because this fic was an experiment and a bit of a half assed effort, so I'd rather a fresh start. Happy reading? woop


End file.
